


Goodbye, he never gets to say.

by mormoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Reichenbach Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormoriarty/pseuds/mormoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words about the Reichenbach Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, he never gets to say.

"Goodbye," he whispers, his name still on your tongue

"Goodbye," you want to reply, but the softly spoken words pain you in the chest

Goodbye as he turns above, on top of the hospital

Goodbye as your hands reach towards each other, so close and yet so far away

"Goodbye," he says, lifting his arms to get ready

Goodbye as he jumps, headfirst

Goodbye as the wind takes him

Goodbye as his long coat drifts behind, fluttering in the air

Goodbye as he falls too quickly

Goodbye as you watch helplessly from the pavement

 

"Goodbye," you say, already too late.


End file.
